


Tempest

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurricane, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: A prompt fill for a wonderful mysterious anon~Original Prompt from my tumblr askbox":: whisper:: A Promnis prompt, please? Distance and a storm that worries both. Everything turns out to be ok in the end. They both hug it out and love each other forever. <><><>"





	Tempest

“So... you’re telling me you’ll be stuck out there?”  
  
“I’m afraid so. They won’t be running any boats now until after the storm passes.”  
  
“Ignis… I’m scared. What if… Something bad happens, I can’t...”  
  
“Prompto, listen to me. It will be fine, the authorities are prepared. They’ve got everything under control.”  
  
“... We’re going to get cut off aren’t we? The cell service…”  
  
“Yes, it can’t be helped.”  
  
“I’m- I’m gonna miss you Ignis.”  
  
“I know. I’ll miss you too Prompto. I’m sorry but I have other calls to make-”  
  
“Ignis, I-I love you!” Prompto cut in, panicking. He didn’t mean for this to be a confession. He continued, trying to clarify “Uhh, I- I didn’t mean that. I mean! I meant it but I didn’t plan on telling you this way… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Prompto! It’s okay. I already know.”  
  
“O-Oh…”  
  
“Why do you think I called you first?”  
  
“I- I don’t know?”  
  
“Because, I love you too.”  
  
Prompto could feel himself blushing, and getting lost in the warmth of Ignis’s words.  
  
“WAIT!? You called me before Noct? You should call him!”  
  
“I was about to before you cut me off. And, don’t worry yourself, I’ll be home before you know it.”  
  
“I hope so. I’ll- I’ll keep sending you emails.”  
  
“I’ll do my best to reply, but I must make a few more calls now. Bye Prom.”  
  
“Bye Ignis.”  
  
Prompto couldn’t stop himself from reading the news after the call. He scanned over several news websites using his phone.  
  
“Catastrophic storm to hit Accordo.”  
“Experts say wind speeds will pass 160mph.”  
“Accordo First Secretary orders mass evacuations from Altissia to main islands.”  
“Most dangerous storm to hit the region in over 25 years.”  
  
He stared at the words, scanning them over and over, wishing they would say something less frightening. He decided to exit from his phone browser, there was nothing he could do and reading speculation sure wasn’t helping his state of mind.  
  
He tried to think about anything else, but he couldn’t settle. Eventually he typed up a quick email message and sent it off to Ignis.  
  
\---  
Prompto Argentum <[quick_silver@lmail.com](mailto:quicksilver@Imail.com)>  
to Ignis Scientia  
  
**Hey,** **  
****  
****I know you just rang but, I already miss you. I hope that you keep safe. I’ve read some things about this storm and it seems pretty serious. If you can, please mail me back and tell me what the plans are- maybe I’ll sleep a little easier if I know.** **  
****  
****Hope to hear from you soon!** **  
****Prompto  
****\---  
****  
** After that he spent the rest of the afternoon playing a videogame that he couldn’t focus on and constantly checking his phone to see if Ignis had replied. He about jumped out of his skin when his phone actually received a message. It was Noctis. His heart sank a little, even though it was his best friend, he really wished it was Ignis. He felt guilty, shouldn’t he be happy to hear from Noctis?  
  
He listlessly swiped open the message to read it.  
  
**7:37pm <Noctis> I tried to text you earlier after Iggy called i was stuck in some dumb meeting with the council wanna crash at mine tonight? ****  
****  
** He was mesmerised by the message for a few moments before his mind caught up with him.  
  
**7:39pm <Prompto> Yeah! Sounds great! You want me to bring anything?**  
  
**7:40pm <Noctis> Nah got plenty of snacks here unless you got a movie in mind ****  
****  
****7:40 <Prompto> Nothing springs to mind. Hey is the Big Guy joining us? ****  
****  
****7:41 <Noctis> He’s busy so just the two of us  ** **  
****  
** He couldn’t figure out exactly why but he felt relieved. Normally hanging out with any of his friends would seem like fun but right now he wasn’t sure he could handle more than just Noctis.  
  
**7:42 <Prompto> I’m not busy, can I come now?** **  
****  
****7:42 <Noctis> Go for it i’ll see you soon :)** **  
**  
He grabbed his coat and backpack hastily, jamming his feet into his boots without undoing them, squashing his toes in his haste. Eventually he got both feet in properly, checked he had his keys, and that everything was switched off in the apartment and left.  
  
He was lucky to have Noctis as a friend, it didn’t make any of his anxieties go away but it made them a whole lot more bearable. Besides, Noctis was probably just as worried as he was.  
  
He made it over in record time. Noctis welcomed him in with a warm smile and a sarcastic remark.  
  
“You look sweaty, didn’t think I was that exciting that you had to run for me.”  
  
All Prompto could do in response was laugh.  
  
They settled into a night of watching silly action comedy movies, nothing too heavy. Neither of them talked about Ignis or the storm. Noctis was always bad at dealing with issues head on and preferred to ignore them, which suited Prompto just fine right now. They laughed and snacked and stayed up late until eventually they both ended up falling asleep on the sofa mid-movie.  
  
In the small hours of Sunday morning Prompto’s phone emitted a relatively loud email notification. Causing Prompto to wake with a start, he scrambled to pick up his phone. He looked down at the screen with blurry eyes.    
  
___  
Ignis Scientia  <[ignis.s.scientia@lmail.com](mailto:ignis.s.scientia@Imail.com)>  
to me  
  
**I’m incredibly sorry that it took so long for me to respond, I hope you weren’t up waiting for me.** **  
****  
****Ahead of the hurricane preparations I was asked to help organise the evacuation process of Altissia. Of course I obliged, I believe this will leave Lucis in good favour with First Secretary Claustra and hopefully further to strengthen our relationship with them.** **  
****  
****With regards to the plans, most of us are now safely evacuated to the main island. There are a few search parties checking for any stragglers in the last few hours before the tropical winds pick up, with any luck everyone should be fine.** **  
****  
****I am currently situated within a large sturdy building which should supply plenty of shelter.** **  
****  
****We are expected to lose our power and you may not hear from me for a few days. I am going to switch off my phone soon to preserve the battery until the storm passes.** **  
****  
****However, please do not worry about me, I assure you I will be safe.** **  
****  
****Looking forward to seeing you again.** **  
****  
****Ignis** **  
****< 3 **  
___  
  
He blinked slowly, reading the email multiple times until his eyes settled on something peculiar. “<3”. Ignis never used emoticons, but clearly he’d signed off with a heart. A warmth welled in Prompto’s chest, it was a small gesture and he deeply appreciated it. He typed up a response, hoping to catch Ignis before he turned his phone off.  
___  
Prompto Argentum <[quick_silver@lmail.com](mailto:quicksilver@Imail.com)>  
to Ignis  
  
**Thank you so so much for the update! It’s relieving to hear that you got somewhere safe. I’ll try my best not to worry but I think you know that I will anyway. Hopefully the power outages won’t last too long and everyone will be safe. Next time you have to go somewhere far away you should take me with you, then we could be together at least! I’m going to miss you a bunch.** **  
****  
****Prompto** **  
****< 3 **  
___  
  
As he sent the email his heart fluttered, it seemed silly, but just typing back that little emoticon made him feel giddy.    
  
Noctis stirred and mumbled. “Who’s it?”  
  
“It’s Iggy, he’s safe he’s got to a shelter!” Prompto replied emphatically.  
  
Noctis’s face lit up with a small smile. “I’m glad.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. Such a relief.”  
  
“Hey uhh, maybe I should actually sleep in my bed, my back feels pretty messed up.”  
  
“Sure. Can you bring me a blanket or something?”  
  
“Yeah, give me a sec.” Noctis disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Another notification popped up on Prompto’s phone. Ignis had already replied!  
  
___  
Ignis Scientia <[ignis.s.scientia@lmail.com](mailto:ignis.s.scientia@Imail.com)>  
to me  
  
**I would like to believe we could get everything up and running swiftly, however I think it would be prudent to expect a long delay with regards to the power outages.** **  
****  
****And as much as I’d love to do that with you Prompto, I’m not sure you’d fare very well on one of these diplomatic visits. There’s an awful lot of politics and meetings. Although I am quite open to the idea of the two of us slipping away on a more private excursion. Perhaps we could plan it when I return?** **  
****  
****I’m going to miss you a great deal too, and please look after yourself.** **  
****  
****Until we talk again.** **  
****  
****Ignis** **  
****< 3**  
___  
  
He was dumbstruck just staring down at his phone, Ignis wanted to go away with him. Like, not on business, like, actually just. The two of them? He started to get carried away picturing romantic candlelit dinners and possibly hot passionate nights. He was rudely interrupted from his daydreaming when Noctis threw the blanket over his head.  
  
“Hey! Noct, what gives?”  
  
“It’s your own fault, I was stood in the doorway for ages but you were too busy looking at your phone to even notice I’d come back,” Noctis said in between bouts of laughter.  
  
Prompto pushed the blanket off of his head, only to be immediately hit in the face with a fluffy pillow. Prompto looked at Noctis indignantly.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Noctis said mischievously before disappearing back down the corridor to his bedroom.    
   
“Watch your back Noct! I’ll remember this!” Prompto called out, his voice full of playful menace.  
  
“Like to see you try! Night Prom.”  
  
“Night Noct.”

* * *

Each successive day after the first got harder. Prompto found himself running on autopilot and relying on his default upbeat personality to mask his inner feelings. He thought several times about typing an email to Ignis, like an update or something. But every time he did he just deleted it.

  
He tried to stick with his friends as much as possible, at least when he was with them he could keep pretending he was fine. It was those moments when Noctis and Gladiolus were too busy, or when Cor didn’t have any time for extra training. Those moments were when he fell apart. He often ended up alone in his parents empty apartment, forcing himself to eat and proceeding to lie down on his bed.  
  
Sometimes whilst he was lying there he’d stare up at the ceiling blankly. Sometimes he’d obsessively refresh his email inbox, just incase the email hadn’t come through yet. Sometimes he would simply cry until sleep took him.  
  
Mostly what he found himself doing constantly checking the Lucis Meteorological Office website for any updates about the intensity and path of the storm. He knew that this kind of obsessive behaviour wasn’t helping at all. That didn’t matter though. It was compulsive.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

* * *

After a week Prompto had stopped checking the websites, the storm was over. There were already reports coming out that even though Altissia and some of the coastline of Accordo’s main islands had sustained significant structural damage there were no reported casualties. The news channels were constantly talking about the power outages, and how specialists from Lestallum’s power plant were cleared to provide assistance.  
  
And still, no word from Ignis.  
  
That was, until one afternoon, when sat on Noctis’s couch after school, having a mundane conversation about the kind of pizza they should order, his phone rang.  
  
He was stunned for a few seconds, then, pulling his phone from his pocket he saw the name. He immediately hit the accept call button and jammed the phone up against his ear tightly.  
  
“I-Ignis!”  
  
“Yes, it’s me Prompto.”  
  
“You’re safe!” he started crying involuntarily, relief and joy overwhelming him in an instant. He felt all the grey doubt drain away, leaving vibrant colour. Hope refreshed and returned. He could feel how his cheeks hurt from smiling so widely.  
  
“Yes, I am. Oh, please don’t cry.”  
  
“I-I- can’t-” he gasped for breath “I can’t help it Ignis. I’m just so relieved.”  
  
“Well okay, I’ll let you off for now. Listen, I’ll be taking a slow boat out of Accordo tonight, it should arrive at Gladin Quay tomorrow afternoon around two in the afternoon. I was hoping-”  
  
“We’ll be there!” Prompto affirmed.  
  
He heard Ignis let out a soft chuckle.  
  
“I’m looking forward to it, I’m so sorry. I have a few things to wrap up here before we depart. Please let the others know and I will send on an email to the council soon to make them aware.”  
  
“See you soon Ignis- I, I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too Prompto, more than you know.”  
  
“But, I’ll see you soon-” Prompto lowered his voice to a whisper hoping Noctis wouldn’t hear. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Good bye Prompto”  
  
“Bye.”

* * *

His eyes scanned the group of people leaving the boat at Galdin Quay, there were maybe around a hundred or so. He kept searching until he saw who he was looking for.  
  
“Ignis!” Prompto squealed, not feeling the slightest bit of shame or embarrassment. Ignis heard him, looked up and smiled. Prompto was itching to run over too him but the crowd moving through was too dense, he had to wait until it cleared. He was rocking from side to side on the spot with impatience.  
  
“You’ve waited this long Prompto, just a few more minutes won’t kill you,” Gladiolus mused chuckling to himself.  
  
Prompto brushed off the jibe, concentrating on the crowd for an opening. After a few moments he spotted a clear path and sprinted sprinted down the staircase to the dock. Ignis put down his suitcase just in time. He practically crashed into Ignis, and wrapped his arms around his partner tightly.  
  
“I’m pleased to see you too,” Ignis said as he folded his arms around Prompto.  
  
He buried his face in Ignis’s chest, pushing his cheek against the soft silk of Ignis’s favourite dress shirt. He smelt amazing, there was no way to accurately describe the scent, but it made Prompto feel at ease, like the past week of crying and doubt and endless dread were being lifted all at once.  
  
“Is this a dream?” he blurted out.  
  
“I certainly hope not.” Ignis squeezed Prompto harder. “If it is I hope we never wake up.”  
  
“Me too,” Prompto replied, melting into the hug.  
  
Familiar footsteps plodded along the planks of the dock, Prompto didn’t want to stop the embrace or turn around. He just wanted to stay in the embrace, close to Ignis forever. His wish was broken the moment Noctis started to talk.  
  
“Hey, don’t go keeping Specs all to yourself Prom.”  
  
“Yeah leave some of him for us,” Gladiolus added.  
  
“You can’t have him he’s mine! I found him first!” Prompto said, turning to throw a disapproving look at the pair.  
  
“Now, now gentlemen, no need to fight. There’s plenty of me to go around, although I will of course have to concede Prompto’s point, what was the phrase? A yes “finders keepers?” I believe.”  
  
“Haha! See-” Prompto turned and glanced up at Ignis. -thank you.”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, you should know I’m all yours,” Ignis responded casually, he then leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Prompto’s forehead before loosening the embrace.  
  
“Ignis!” Prompto felt his face heat up, he knew it was definitely turning red. He felt surprised, Ignis wasn’t usually this forward about his feelings in front of the others.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I- I’ll carry your suitcase for you!” he stuttered, trying to ignore his embarrassment. He picked up Ignis’s case.  
  
“Thank you Prompto. Let’s get going shall we?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s!” Prompto replied enthusiastically.  
  
They began to walk up the dock and through the restaurant, heading towards the car park.  
  
“It’s good to have you back Iggy,” Gladiolus said warmly.  
  
“Yeah.” Noctis added.  
  
“It’s good to be back,” Ignis replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hell of a challenge to write and i hope it turned out well and not insenstive >.<
> 
> And as always, tumblr is https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/, if you like message me about FFXV! 
> 
> Dedicated to my muse <>


End file.
